<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】费尔南多·迪诺罗尼亚群岛 by Yan_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556597">【授权翻译】费尔南多·迪诺罗尼亚群岛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee'>Yan_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Child Harry, Christmas Fluff, F/M, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter Live, Romantic Comedy, Summer Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女孩子都是讨人厌的话匣子，她们总是哭着像魔鬼的圈套一样靠近你，金妮·韦斯莱也不例外……至少他是这么想的。H/G AU。没有伏地魔。詹姆斯和莉莉还活着。Written for the SIYE Christmas Challenge (2019-3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】费尔南多·迪诺罗尼亚群岛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665983">Fernando de Noronha</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow">CaptainYellow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>此作品已获得原作者的翻译授权<br/>作者注：特别感谢我出色的betas, moomoogoat和喋喋不休的Lotus Blossom，他们通读了这个故事，耐心地回答了我无尽的问题，还有blvnk，他友好地看着我的葡萄牙语。希望你们喜欢！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利抬起头来，瞪着灿烂的太阳。这可能是他一生中最糟糕的圣诞假期。他讨厌这个地方的一切：他醒来总是满头大汗，上床睡觉时总是满头大汗，洗完澡后总是满头大汗，感觉好像被一股可怕的持续高温包围着。</p><p> </p><p>到底哪个疯狂的国家会在夏天庆祝圣诞节呢？</p><p> </p><p>“哦，你会习惯的。”他妈妈昨晚给他掖被子的时候对他说。</p><p> </p><p>但是哈利不习惯，他想回家。</p><p> </p><p>他皱着眉头走在海滩上，发誓再也不跟妈妈说话了。沙子粘在了他的鞋子里，哈利忍不住想把那些该死的东西扔到沙滩上。但他不能这么做，这是外婆给他的生日礼物，如果他妈妈发现了，一定会狠狠地教训他一顿，而且她总是会发现的。哈利并不在乎，他和她不再是朋友了。</p><p> </p><p>哼了一声，他倒在沙滩上，把头埋在手掌里。<em>这个地方糟透了！</em></p><p> </p><p>这都是小天狼星的错。如果他那白痴教父没有建议全家去费尔南多·迪诺罗尼亚过圣诞节，哈利现在应该和他最好的朋友纳威在巴黎了。</p><p> </p><p>当哈利告诉纳威他们今年不能一起度假时，纳威几乎要哭了，哈利非常理解这种感觉。纳威和他一直是最好的朋友，他们从来没有分开这么久。</p><p> </p><p>“笑一笑吧，哈利！”当他们准备拿到巴西岛的门钥匙时，他爸爸对他说，“会很有趣的，你等着瞧吧。”</p><p> </p><p>但事实证明，这并<em>不</em>有趣。不仅仅是因为炎热的天气和沙滩，哈利只是觉得这里很<em>无聊</em>。根本没什么可做的：堆沙堡很快就没趣了，他可不喜欢像他父母那样整天躺在太阳底下。他很乐意和大脚板玩飞盘，但小天狼星忙着和那些晒黑的大胸女孩聊天，没有时间和他玩耍。哈利试图结交新朋友，但这种尝试很快就被放弃了。这里的孩子好像不会说英语，而说英语的孩子看起来…很奇怪。哈利不可能和他们一起玩。他们不是纳威。</p><p> </p><p>他突然想到，如果纳威在巴黎交了新朋友呢？如果他用一个更有趣的人来代替哈利，一个更擅长噼啪爆炸牌的人呢？他的胃沉下去了。纳威肯定会忘记他的，哈利敢肯定。要是他现在在巴黎就好了！</p><p> </p><p>哈利怒视着海滩，突然站起来抓住一块平坦的石头。他的手指紧紧抓住石头。这都是小天狼星的错！<em>这只该死的愚蠢丑陋的老狗！</em></p><p> </p><p>他把他的手臂尽可能地甩在身后，把石头扔进了海滩。平坦的石头在水面上跳了一、两次、三次、四次，最后消失在海洋深处。</p><p> </p><p>“不错。”有人在他身后说。</p><p> </p><p>哈利转过身来，发现自己正与一个小女孩面对面。她用一双明亮的棕色眼睛盯着他。她那布满雀斑的脸似乎在阳光下闪闪发光，但这与她鲜艳的红色长发相比简直是小巫见大巫。她让哈利想起了尤菲米娅奶奶的法国娃娃。</p><p> </p><p>“不过，我哥哥罗恩可以做得更好，”女孩又说。哈利皱起了眉头。不知为什么，小女孩笑了笑。“有一次，他扔的石头从我们房子后面的池塘上跳了13下。这简直是史诗般的！没人能在这种比赛中打败罗恩。他是最厉害的！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利有点恼火，转身背对着她，开始捡更多的石头。“走开。”</p><p> </p><p>不过，这似乎并没有让她气馁。</p><p> </p><p>“对了，我叫金妮。”那个女孩金妮，显然‒ 认为和他一起捡石头是个好主意。“我八岁了。你叫什么名字？”</p><p> </p><p>她给了他一个甜蜜的微笑，哈利立刻把目光移开了。</p><p> </p><p>“哈利。”他低声回答。</p><p> </p><p>他很惊讶金妮和他年龄如此之近，她看起来这么小。</p><p> </p><p>“给你。”她递给他三块扁平的石头。“我们一起玩吧！我的哥哥们太卑鄙了，如果弗雷德再朝我扔烟花，我想我就要施魔法了。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利决定不理她。他认为如果他不注意她，她最终会独自离开，但她似乎没有想到这一点。</p><p> </p><p>“我施魔法的时候，妈妈会生我的气，”金妮喋喋不休地说。“弗雷德侥幸逃脱了惩罚，<em>噢！你能相信吗？</em>”</p><p> </p><p>哈利离开她两步，试图巧妙地拉开他们之间的距离，但是唉！金妮跟在他身后。</p><p> </p><p>“妈妈说我必须学会控制我的魔法。简直是胡说八道！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利的烦恼突然爆发。这就是他不跟女孩子说话的原因！她们是个烦人的话匣子，总是哭鼻子，像魔鬼的陷阱一样向你靠近！</p><p> </p><p>“我是说，我们到底是不是巫师？对我们来说，施魔法很正常，我们不应该因此而被禁足，你不这样认为吗？”</p><p> </p><p>考虑到就在今天早上他妈妈没收了他所有最喜欢的玩具，因为他试图把沙滩短裤上的小火箭变成冰凉的金色飞虫，不小心把他的短裤烧着了，哈利完全同意金妮的看法。但他永远不会告诉她。</p><p> </p><p>他咬紧牙关咒骂着，转身向她怒目而视。他把自己拉到最大长度，使自己比她高得多。“你为什么不走呢？我不跟<em>女孩子</em>玩。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮的微笑消失了。有那么一瞬间，哈利以为她要哭了，但黑暗笼罩着她的面容，她也瞪着他。</p><p> </p><p>“不管怎样，好像我想和你一起玩似的！”她恶狠狠地说。“你看起来<em>怪怪的</em>，我不喜欢你的发型。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利僵住了。“滚开！”</p><p> </p><p>他试图把凌乱的头发在眼睛前拨开，把它弄平。</p><p> </p><p>“那是什么？”金妮指着哈利额头上那道细细的伤疤问道。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己脸红了。这是一个他不愿重提的尴尬故事。</p><p> </p><p>“我小时候从扫帚上摔了下来。”他喃喃道。</p><p> </p><p>令他惊讶的是，金妮看着他，好像他刚刚告诉她今晚可以吃甜食。“你会骑扫帚吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不会吗？”哈利扬起眉毛。</p><p> </p><p>她的脖子涨红了。“当然，我会！”</p><p> </p><p>但她并没有欺骗他。他抬起下巴，歪着嘴笑了笑。“你肯定不会！我敢打赌，你以前从来没骑过扫帚！”</p><p> </p><p>“我有骑过！很多次了！”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，真的吗？”他嘲弄道。</p><p> </p><p>“是的!”她吐了吐口水。“我哥哥比尔有一把横扫一星，去年夏天他还让我骑他的扫帚。非常简单！比尔甚至说我是一个出色的飞行员。<em>所以！</em>”</p><p> </p><p>哈利狂笑起来。“一把横扫一星？那个古老的东西？就连我弗莱蒙特爷爷也会骑那东西，可他都快瞎了。”他绿色的眼睛里闪烁着挑战的光芒。“我说的是一把<em>真正的</em>扫帚。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮眉头紧锁，哈利可以看出她很感兴趣。</p><p> </p><p>“我有一辆光轮800。”他自豪地说。“<em>那才是</em>真正的扫帚。”</p><p> </p><p>但金妮把头往后一仰，发出一声嘲弄的笑声。“你在撒谎！没有人富有到可以拥有一把光轮 800。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利握紧拳头。“我没有说谎！”</p><p> </p><p>金妮走近一些，眼睛闪烁着危险的光芒。“你有！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我没有！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“你有！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>他们现在几乎是面对面，瞪着对方。</p><p> </p><p>“很好！”哈利把手举起来。“明天午饭后到这儿来见我，我给你看看我的扫帚。当你看到它的时候，不要害怕。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮转动着眼睛。“相信我，我不会害怕的。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>哈利死了；他还在呼吸，但已经死了。当他同意用他崭新的扫帚带着这个讨厌的女孩飞的时候，他在想什么呢？如果他的光轮出了什么问题，他爸爸会杀了他的。实际上，小天狼星会狠狠地教训他一顿，莱姆斯会不以为然地看着他，他爸爸会禁止他再去见纳威，如果那时哈利还没死，他妈妈会照顾他的。</p><p> </p><p>当然，金妮对他们所处的危险一无所知。傻姑娘正忙着叫嚷着翻他的扫帚，根本没注意到。不过，哈利不得不承认，她的飞行技能令人印象深刻。但这不是重点！</p><p> </p><p>小天狼星说的漂亮姑娘的危险是对的。“小伙子，永远不要相信一个带着可爱微笑的女孩。”他的教父曾经给过他这样一个明智的建议。“她们是世界上最危险的生物。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利咒骂自己是个大傻瓜，他伸手抓住光轮的把手，想让飞天扫帚慢下来，但在他面前，金妮推开了他的手，眼神充满着胡闹的意味。哈利用力咽了下去，这样下去会出事的。</p><p> </p><p>他认为这只能怪他自己。这就是他自以为是的下场！但说句公道话，金妮看到他的扫帚时脸上敬畏的表情值得这么做。</p><p> </p><p>“光轮800，”她说，“只有最好的魁地奇球员才有。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利情不自禁地说道：“是啊，这是有史以来最好的扫帚。速度非常快，重量很轻，操作也非常出色——不适合初学者！”</p><p> </p><p>金妮的脸亮了起来。她把手握在身前恳求道：“让我试试！拜托，拜托，拜托！”</p><p> </p><p>这很快让哈利清醒过来。“呃……”他揉了揉脖子后面。“我不确定我妈妈会不会让我……”</p><p> </p><p>但这时金妮眨了眨眼睛，嘴角弯着，露出了最可爱的微笑。“求求你了，哈利？”</p><p> </p><p>这是他的厄运。</p><p> </p><p>哈利又诅咒自己。<em>真是个白痴！</em>被一个小女孩牵着鼻子走。如果纳威现在就能看见他，他会成为大家的笑柄。</p><p> </p><p>“这是我一生中最美好的一天！”金妮尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>空气穿过哈利的头发，他必须眯着眼睛才能睁开眼睛。他知道光轮800是一把快扫帚，但他这辈子还没见过有人飞得这么<em>快</em>。</p><p> </p><p>“我认为我们应该放慢速度。”他隔着金妮的肩膀喊道。</p><p> </p><p>她的脸颊绯红，嘴角挂着灿烂的微笑。“放慢速度？我认为我们还飞得不够快！”</p><p> </p><p>说完，她向前冲去，在一个陡直的俯冲中加快速度。哈利的双臂紧紧地搂着她的腰。他想要尖叫，但口中却没有声音。扫帚抖动得很厉害。突然，金妮一头扎进了海滩，根本不顾下面聚集的人群。风呼啸着吹进哈利的耳朵，夹杂着纷纷跑开的人们地尖叫声。</p><p> </p><p>“你在做什么？”他喊道。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道！”她喊道，声音里流露出明显的恐惧。</p><p> </p><p>这时他才意识到金妮在发抖。</p><p> </p><p>“我们要坠下去了！”她几乎要哭了。</p><p> </p><p>他的神经开始活跃起来。他身体前倾，抓住扫帚的把手，试图刹车。他抓住他的扫帚，更努力地尝试，但他不能从俯冲中抽出来。金妮声嘶力竭地尖叫，哈利几乎喘不过气来。他闭上眼睛，等待冲击。一秒钟后，他们砰的一声撞在沙滩上，胳膊和腿一团地压在一起。</p><p> </p><p>哈利很确定他现在已经死了。他的身体疼痛，他被沙子覆盖——他甚至可以感觉到沙子在那里。在他身边，金妮气喘吁吁，她长长的红头发乱成一团，漂亮极了。他们面面相觑，不知道怎么了，他们开始大笑。就是那种笑到最后流着泪肚子疼的笑。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“太不像话了！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“我知道！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不敢相信你会那样做！”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“我知道！”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>但他们的幸福是短暂的。救生员正朝他们奔来，手里拿着魔杖，危险地眯起眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“你们到底在干什么？”他喊道。</p><p> </p><p>哈利的心跳得比他们刚跳下去还快。金妮和他迅速站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“沙滩上禁止使用扫帚！”那人怒吼起来。“你们的父母在哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利迅速走到金妮面前——他爸爸告诉他，遇到危险时，男人应该保护自己的女人——但金妮把他推开了。</p><p> </p><p>她咬紧牙关，紧紧盯着救生员。“Corno!"</p><p> </p><p>救生员的脸变成褐红色，绕过红色。“你怎么敢这样和长辈说话？！”他吼道。</p><p> </p><p>哈利把金妮拉回身后。“我们很抱歉，先生。我们不会说葡萄牙语。”</p><p> </p><p>那人恶狠狠地瞪了金妮一眼，金妮也瞪着他，然后他用魔杖指着自己的喉咙，低声念了一句咒语。他的脖子发出蓝色的光，当他再次说话时，是用英语。</p><p> </p><p>“海滩上禁止扫帚，”他冷冷地说，“麻瓜会可以看见你们的。”</p><p> </p><p>“没人看见我们！”金妮回击。</p><p> </p><p>“安静！”那个人命令。“规矩就是规矩。你们可能会伤害到别人，或者更糟！把你们的生命置于危险之中。你们的父母呢？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利心里响起了警报。<em>不可以！他们不能知道！</em>在他身边，金妮脸色苍白。他们共同看了一眼，使劲吞咽，他就知道这不会有好结果。</p><p> </p><p>“吉妮芙拉·韦斯莱！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利和金妮转过身来。一个胖女人正跺着脚朝他们走来，后面紧跟着一个高个男人和三个男孩。他们都有火红的头发。</p><p> </p><p>金妮倒抽了一口气。“哦，不。”</p><p> </p><p><em>“真不敢相信……骑在扫帚上……差点死掉……”</em>女人气得浑身发抖。</p><p> </p><p>“但是，妈妈—”</p><p> </p><p>“安静点，小姐！”女人喊道。“我本以为弗雷德或乔治才会做这样的事情—”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！”其中一个男孩惊呼道。</p><p> </p><p>“而不是你，金妮！”</p><p> </p><p>金妮不敢说一个字。哈利认为他应该做点什么——毕竟，他们是骑着<em>他的</em>扫帚飞的——但他几乎没有时间开口，因为另一个红发女人正朝他们走来。</p><p> </p><p>“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！”</p><p> </p><p>他胸部的空气都凝固了。他的妈妈在他面前停了下来，看起来像一只危险的匈牙利树蜂。在她身后，他的爸爸、小天狼星和莱姆斯看上去很担心……或者很开心？哈利不确定。</p><p> </p><p>“你在想什么？你忘了你的伤疤是怎么来的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利低头看着自己的脚。有那么一瞬间，他几乎忘记了他妈妈总是会发现。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，莉莉。”爸爸试图让她冷静下来。“哈利看起来很好。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要！我告诉过你带这个扫帚是个坏主意，詹姆斯！”</p><p> </p><p>“不过，扫帚还好吗？”小天狼星问道，这只会让莉莉更生气。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>这才是</em>你担心的？！”</p><p> </p><p>救生员咳嗽得相当大声，这三个成年人才停止争吵。</p><p> </p><p>“奥瑞里欧？”小天狼星看着救生员，脸上露出了认出他的表情。不知什么原因，他的嘴弯成一个灿烂的微笑。“伙计，最近怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>但是奥瑞里欧似乎不太高兴见到他。“小天狼星·布莱克。这是你儿子吗？”他把头转向哈利。“我就知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“实际上是我的教子。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑。“但我能理解你的困惑，哈利有我的魅力。”</p><p> </p><p>从他严肃的表情来看，奥瑞里欧并不觉得这个小笑话好笑。“海滩上不准用扫帚。”他重复道。“作为一名巫师，你应该了解《保密法》。”</p><p> </p><p>“麻瓜看见他们了？”莉莉问道，声音微微颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>小天狼星把一只手放在她的肩膀上。“让我来处理这件事，莉莉，”他说，然后用他的魔杖指向他的喉咙，念了奥瑞里欧之前对自己念的那个咒语。</p><p> </p><p>当这两个人用葡萄牙语安静地交谈时，哈利转向莱姆斯。“他怎么认识这个救生员的？”</p><p> </p><p>一个神秘的微笑扯着莱姆斯的嘴唇。“奥瑞里欧发现他和两个女孩在一起……<em>在一种危险的情况下。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“看在梅林的份上，莱姆斯！”莉莉捂住哈利的耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>他爸爸哈哈大笑。“总是用一种注意到我的魅力！他没有从霍格沃茨那里学到什么吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“还记得五年级的安伯利·伍德吗？”莱姆斯笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>“她不就是那个——”</p><p> </p><p>但是莉莉吸引了詹姆斯的目光，他陷入了沉默。</p><p> </p><p>就在那时，金妮的妈妈推了推她旁边的红发高个子男人。“我们是不是也去和救生员谈谈，亚瑟？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利忘了他们在那里。</p><p> </p><p>“别担心。”詹姆斯给了他们一个安心的微笑。“小天狼星擅长处理这种事情。”</p><p> </p><p>胖女人瞥了小天狼星一眼，噘起了嘴唇。说实话，哈利不能怪她怀疑他爸爸的话。小天狼星正在用一只手梳着他的头发，对着救生员露出他认为迷人的微笑。不出所料，奥瑞里欧看起来离给这个年轻人施魔法还有一步之遥。</p><p> </p><p>“顺便说一下，我是詹姆斯·波特。”詹姆斯向那个高个子红发男人伸出手。“这是我的妻子，莉莉。我的儿子，哈利。我最好的朋友莱姆斯·卢平。”</p><p> </p><p>“亚瑟·韦斯莱……这是我妻子莫丽。”那个男人和詹姆斯握手，没有直视他的眼睛。“我很抱歉……呃……金妮有时会是个麻烦制造者。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮双臂交叉放在胸前，撅着嘴，她的兄弟们在她身后窃笑。哈利怒视着他们。</p><p> </p><p>“没必要道歉，”莉莉轻声说。“我们知道我们的儿子坐在扫帚上的时候会怎么样。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利张开嘴，准备回答，但在他还没来得及说一句话之前，他爸爸似乎就想到了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“韦斯莱……韦斯莱……我从哪儿听到这个名字的？”詹姆斯揉了揉下巴。“你不是滥用麻瓜物品司的司长吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的！”亚瑟笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”詹姆斯的眼睛在眼镜后面闪闪发光。“我妻子想在你的部门工作。她是麻瓜。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟的脸似乎在发光。“你是<em>麻瓜出生的？</em>”他问莉莉。“那<em>太棒了！</em>我一直想知道麻瓜没有魔法会怎么样。你很幸运地成长在两个世界！你一定有一个惊心动魄的童年！”</p><p> </p><p>莉莉拘谨地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，小天狼星回来了，一只胳膊搭在奥瑞里欧的肩膀上。救生员仍然愁眉苦脸，双手紧紧地交叉在胸前。</p><p> </p><p>“哈利，亲爱的，”小天狼星用一种完全不适合他的甜甜的声音说：“你不是有话要对奥瑞里欧说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利扬起眉毛，不太清楚他的教父要他做什么。小天狼星尖锐地看了他一眼，巧妙地朝救生员甩了甩脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>哦…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“奥瑞里欧先生，我为我的不良行为道歉，”他甜甜地说，“我保证再也不会这样做了。”</p><p> </p><p>奥瑞里欧咕哝了一声，但至少他不再交叉双臂了。</p><p> </p><p>小天狼星咧嘴笑着，转向金妮。“那你呢……？”</p><p> </p><p>“金妮。”莫丽瞪着她的女儿，她还在撅嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“你呢，金妮？”小天狼星又问。</p><p> </p><p>金妮瞥了奥瑞里欧一眼，然后低头看着她的脚。“对不起。”她嘀咕道。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧！”小天狼星拍了拍手。“那就这么定了！奥瑞里欧，这件事就这么愉快地处理吧！”</p><p> </p><p>救生员阴沉地看了哈利和金妮最后一眼，然后回到座位上，在那里他可以看到海滩的全景。</p><p> </p><p>“干得好，大脚板！”詹姆斯开玩笑地打了一下天狼星的手臂。</p><p> </p><p>小天狼星用手梳理头发。“告诉过你没人能抗拒布莱克先生的魅力。”</p><p> </p><p>“那再跟我解释一遍，马琳为什么要和你分手？”莱姆斯笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>小天狼星用手摸了摸自己的心，假装受伤了。“哎哟。太伤我心了，伙计。”</p><p> </p><p>远处的钟声响起，宣布晚饭时间到了。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟转向詹姆斯和莉莉。“我带你们去吃饭吧！”</p><p> </p><p>莉莉的脸颊变红。“哦，你不必——”</p><p> </p><p>“我坚持。你们帮我们搞定了救生员。”他笑得合不得来。“另外，我想听听麻瓜世界的一切。你必须告诉我关于eckeltricity的事！”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Electricity</em><em>。</em>”莉莉纠正道，他们朝海滩餐厅走去。</p><p> </p><p>“Electricity。你听到了吗，莫丽？<em>太棒了！</em>”</p><p> </p><p>哈利忍不住笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“你现在在笑，但很快就会觉得厌烦了，”金妮说。“爸爸痴迷于麻瓜，这把妈妈逼疯了。有一次，他想给滑板施魔法，让它飞起来。”</p><p> </p><p>“酷。”哈利咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>金妮咯咯地笑。“我想当时还挺酷的……直到它停下来，查理差点摔断了脖子。”</p><p> </p><p>“查理是谁？”哈利问道。</p><p> </p><p>“我的哥哥。”她指着向餐馆跑去的三个男孩。“这是罗恩、弗雷德和乔治。比尔是我的大哥，接下来是查理和珀西。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利睁大眼睛看着她。“你有几个哥哥？”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>也就</em>六个。”金妮咧嘴笑着。她牵着他的手，跟在哥哥们后面跑。“来吧！我饿死了！”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>海滩餐厅里充满金色的阳光，棕榈树的影子静静地移动。空气中弥漫着各种食物的味道——烤牛肉、虾、烤肉、椰子汁——哈利不知道从哪里开始。</p><p> </p><p>在桌子的另一端，他的妈妈正在告诉亚瑟关于伦敦公共汽车的一切。“我想你可以把它称为这座城市的象征。在某种程度上，它们和骑士公共汽车很像，只不过它们是红色的，而且只有双层巴士。”</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟看起来对这个新信息很高兴。“他们自己版本的骑士巴士。<em>太棒了！</em>麻瓜简直太神奇了！”</p><p> </p><p>莉莉咯咯地笑着，抿着她的凯匹林纳鸡尾酒，笑得几乎和亚瑟一样灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>在桌子中间，小天狼星和詹姆斯在戏弄莱姆斯。</p><p> </p><p>“我仍然不敢相信你会为那个黏糊糊的家伙工作。”小天狼星摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“我要去为邓布利多工作。”莱姆斯纠正。“斯内普只是恰好是教职员中的一员。”</p><p> </p><p>詹姆斯做了个鬼脸。“那个白痴怎么会成为教授？”</p><p> </p><p>“他一向擅长魔药。”莱姆斯耸耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>“看看他，已经在为那个油腻的家伙辩护了！”小天狼星假装愤怒地说。“很快你就会和他一起喝茶了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想喝茶吃点饼干吗，<em>西弗？</em>”詹姆斯用夸张的高音问道。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，谢谢你，月亮脸教授。”小天狼星带着无聊、拖沓的声音说。“不过，我更愿意吃你的饼干。”</p><p> </p><p>莱姆斯几乎被他的饮料呛住了。“去你的！”他笑了。</p><p> </p><p>在他旁边，查理正在谈论龙。“据说巴西绿角龙住在丛林里，只有在晚上才出来猎捕那些迷路的人。”</p><p> </p><p>弗雷德窃笑：“那么，我们应该把珀西留在丛林里。”</p><p> </p><p>珀西恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。哈利以为他会恶狠狠地回击，但珀西只是清了清嗓子，挺直了腰。</p><p> </p><p>“你太不成熟了，弗雷德。”他傲慢地说。“这种态度在霍格沃茨是行不通的，纪律是非常重要的。”</p><p> </p><p>乔治翻了翻白眼。“他自今年夏天回到霍格沃茨以来，就一直装出一副万事通的样子。”他低声对哈利说。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我们更多关于巴西绿角龙的事情吧！”金妮恳求查理。</p><p> </p><p>“它们是令人着迷的生物，”查理一边说一边吃着一大块牛排。“与我们所想的相反，它们的角实际上不是绿色的，而是金色的。它们的尖牙非常毒，这在龙身上是很少见的。据说雌性巴西绿角龙比雄性更加凶猛。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮笑了。“我想它们是我最近最喜欢的龙了。”</p><p> </p><p>“它们不像匈牙利树蜂那么危险，但我想它们还不错。”查理耸了耸肩。“不过，它们的尖牙非常珍贵。大约五百加隆。”</p><p> </p><p>“五百加隆？”比尔低着口哨说。“想象一下我们能用这笔钱买多少东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“成千上万的费力拔焰火。”弗雷德沉思着。</p><p> </p><p>“还有比比多豆。”乔治补充道。</p><p> </p><p>“还有新扫帚。”罗恩叹息道。</p><p> </p><p>哈利很困惑。五百加隆有什么大不了的？这是上个月他们去苏格兰拜访弗莱蒙特爷爷时给他的钱。然后他想起金妮对他说过的关于他的飞天扫帚的事……<em>没有人富有到可以拥有一把光轮</em><em> 800</em><em>。</em>突然，他感觉糟透了。要是韦斯莱家不像他想的那么富有呢？从他们的反应来看，他们可能不知道五百加隆是什么样子。然而，亚瑟带着哈利和他的家人去吃饭，毫不犹豫地点了所有他们最喜欢的食物。哈利的胃一阵剧痛。他不敢想象这顿饭要花韦斯莱一家多少钱。他低头看着自己盛满食物的盘子，然后把刀叉放在上面。当他想起自己曾取笑金妮有一个横扫时，感觉更糟了。他感到尴尬不安。<em>真是个白痴！</em></p><p> </p><p>“你没事吧？”金妮把手放在他的肩膀上，打断了他的思路。</p><p> </p><p>她又带着那个可爱的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>他还没来得及想清楚，这些话就脱口而出了。“明天想和我一起玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>她盯着他看了一会儿，脸慢慢变红，嘴角向上翘起。“我们得躲着奥瑞里欧。”</p><p> </p><p>他笑着说：“是的，不是开玩笑！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利吃了一口饭，突然又饿了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>和金妮一起建造沙堡要有趣得多。与其他女孩不同，她不怕弄脏自己的手，她不抱怨烈日，锋利的石头似乎也不会伤害她的赤脚。当他们完成了他们的杰作——三个塔楼和一座桥，都是金妮自己完成的——她朝哈利扬起眉毛，撅起嘴调皮地笑了笑。回应她的笑容，他握住她的手，他们都踩在沙堡上，笑得前仰后合，直到什么都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>奥瑞里欧决定在这个时候从他们身边走过，他的脸上贴着现在熟悉的愁容。整个上午他都在密切注视着他们，尽管哈利知道为什么，但他很快就变得很恼火。</p><p> </p><p>这提醒了他，“金妮，你昨天跟奥瑞里欧说的那个词是什么意思？我想是coro……是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>金妮哼了一声。“Corno？这是弗雷德教我的。意思是……”</p><p> </p><p>她在他耳边低语，哈利觉得金妮是世界上最幽默的女孩。</p><p> </p><p>午饭后，他们在海里玩。水是如此的清澈，哈利可以看到浅水区底部的贝壳。在一场水花四溅的打斗之后，金妮用两只巧克力蛙打赌说她可以在水下倒立。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的很擅长这个，”她自豪地笑着说，“比尔在我小的时候教过我。"</p><p> </p><p>然后她潜入水中，抬起膝盖，伸直双腿。当她走上前来的时候，她的头发看起来像一条红毯子，贴在她布满雀斑的脸上。哈利叹了一口气。他想知道金妮有什么<em>不能</em>做的？</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样？”她问道，试图把长发从脸上挪开。</p><p> </p><p>他把一绺红发藏在她的耳后。“太棒了。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮沉默了下来，紧张地看了他一眼。哈利第一次注意到她棕色的眼睛上有一些看起来像黄色宝石的斑点。他又感到胸口发闷。</p><p> </p><p>“我我我！你看看，乔治！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利和金妮分开了。弗雷德、乔治、罗恩、查理和比尔正在海滩上看着他们。出于某种原因，他们都笑得合不拢嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“我们应该为婚礼做准备吗？”弗雷德开玩笑。然后，乔治和他开始唱歌，“<em>金妮和哈利坐在树上。</em><em>K-I-S-I-N-G</em><em>。</em>”</p><p> </p><p>金妮低下头，红得连她火红的发根都发红了。</p><p> </p><p>“别笑了，伙计们，”比尔说，尽管哈利知道自己在努力控制自己的笑声。“我们要在旅馆后面的围场里玩魁地奇，但是我们少了一个找球手。”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>你看，</em>珀西·韦斯莱先生不会和我们这些平民一起玩的。”弗雷德完全模仿珀西的样子说，这使乔治和罗恩大笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>“哈利，想和我们一起玩吗？”比尔问道。</p><p> </p><p>笑容慢慢蔓延在哈利的嘴唇。比尔·韦斯莱个子高高的，相貌堂堂，一副若无其事的样子。他就像一个很酷的小天狼星。被邀请和他一起玩魁地奇，感觉就像接受了梅林勋章。</p><p> </p><p>哈利毫不犹豫地抓住金妮的手，冲出了大海。但金妮并没有跟着他。</p><p> </p><p>“他们想和<em>你</em>一起玩，”她说，“不是我。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利的额头皱了起来。“你是什么意思？”</p><p> </p><p>金妮耸了耸肩，低头看着自己的脚。哈利心中涌起一种类似愤怒的情绪。<em>这不公平！</em></p><p> </p><p>他转向她的兄弟们问道，“金妮也能玩吗？”</p><p> </p><p>哈利不会错过他们脸上惊讶的表情。虽然他们什么也没说，他们看着比尔，等待他的决定。</p><p> </p><p>“金妮没有扫帚。”比尔说。</p><p> </p><p>“她可以用我的。”哈利马上说。“我们可以分享我的扫帚。”</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉中，他让金妮更接近他，捏了捏她的手。比尔似乎想了一会儿，然后点点头得出了结论。</p><p> </p><p>“那好吧，金妮可以和我们一起玩。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮尖叫起来，双手搂住哈利。</p><p> </p><p>十分钟后，他们扛着扫帚朝围场走去。</p><p> </p><p>“这个区域周围有很多魔法盾牌，这意味着我们可以想飞多高就飞多高，”比尔说。</p><p> </p><p>“或者像金妮那样直直地穿过树林。”查理向金妮眨眨眼，金妮则向他伸出舌头作为回应。</p><p> </p><p>哈利注意到罗恩敬畏和好奇地盯着他的扫帚。</p><p> </p><p>“我还是不敢相信你有光轮 800。”他最后低声说道。</p><p> </p><p>哈利瞥了一眼罗恩的流星——那把旧扫帚要散架了——他又觉得有点尴尬。</p><p> </p><p>“呃……想试试吗？”他提议。</p><p> </p><p>罗恩的眼睛睁大了，一阵红晕爬上了他的脖子。“你不会是在嘲笑我吧？”</p><p> </p><p>不知什么原因，这让哈利笑了。“我没有。”他保证道。然后他把他的光轮塞到罗恩手里。“来吧，试试看。”</p><p> </p><p>罗恩没有浪费时间。他疯狂地咧着嘴笑着，骑上扫帚，大叫一声从地上踢了起来。虽然比不上金妮，但他能很好地驾驭世界一流的扫帚。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，韦斯莱兄弟们轮流骑着哈利的光轮，他们每个人都笑着开玩笑地互相侮辱。这是哈利有史以来最快乐的一段时光。他们在围场玩了一下午，只有在吃饭的时候才停下来。</p><p> </p><p>假期的剩余时间过得很愉快。哈利早上和韦斯莱兄弟一起打魁地奇，晚上和金妮一起玩噼啪爆炸牌。</p><p> </p><p>星期四，他妈妈惊喜地叫醒了他。“亲爱的，圣诞快乐。“她亲吻他的双颊。</p><p> </p><p>哈利打哈欠。“今天是圣诞节吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他在岛上玩得太开心了，都忘记了时间。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉弄乱了他的头发。“是的，瞌睡虫。”她递给他一个用红纸包着的包裹，上面有一个金色的蝴蝶结。“弗莱蒙特爷爷和尤菲米娅奶奶给你的。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利撕开包裹，发现里面有一个扫帚维修套件和一大盒自制糖浆馅饼。</p><p> </p><p>“不错！”他说，试着吃一块糖浆馅饼。“一如既往的好吃！”</p><p> </p><p>“午饭前不要吃甜食。”他妈妈提醒他。</p><p> </p><p>“噢，妈妈！今天是圣诞节。就为了今天？”</p><p> </p><p>莉莉盯着他看了一会儿，皱起了眉头。哈利给了她一个甜甜的微笑，希望他的微笑像金妮的一样可爱。</p><p> </p><p>莉莉翻了翻白眼，终于屈服了。“好吧。但就为了今天！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利笑着，又吃了一块糖浆馅饼。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>今晚海滩餐厅看起来很壮观。墙壁上不仅挂满了彩灯和槲寄生，还有数百个仙女在天花板上飞舞，身后留下一道银光闪闪的痕迹。哈利发现那棵高大的圣诞树骄傲地矗立在房间中央，有点不相称——尤其是因为它上面覆盖着霜冻和施了魔法的蜡烛——但他并不介意。这让他想起了家，想起了纳威。</p><p> </p><p>“圣诞快乐！”他身后有人用手搂着他的腰说。</p><p> </p><p>哈利不需要转身就能知道是谁。“圣诞快乐，金妮。”</p><p> </p><p>“我吓到你了吗？”她问道，嘴角上露出调皮的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>她穿着深紫色长袍，长长的鬃毛堆积在头顶上，脸上有几根柔软的卷发。她很漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>“你吓死我了。”哈利咧嘴一笑。</p><p> </p><p>金妮撞了撞他，“骗子。”</p><p> </p><p>她递给他一张羊皮纸。画上是一个红头发的女孩和一个黑头发凌乱的男孩。他们在一个阳光明媚的下午骑着扫帚。</p><p> </p><p>“这样，当我离开时，你永远不会忘记我。”金妮说。</p><p> </p><p>她的话完全出乎哈利的意料。当然，他知道他们不会永远呆在费尔南多-迪诺罗尼亚，在某个时刻他们必须回家，但他没有预料到结果会是这样。</p><p> </p><p>他看着金妮棕色的眼睛，鼻子上的雀斑，饱满的嘴唇。令他惊恐的是，他觉得自己的眼睛里充满了泪水。他能从金妮的眼中看到同样的渴望、近乎绝望的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>他认真地想了想，歪着头，一声不响地朝海滩走去。他们静静地走了一会儿，听着海浪的声音和远处聚会的音乐。</p><p> </p><p>然后金妮突然说，“哦！这是我们相遇的地方！”</p><p> </p><p>哈利环顾四周。他嘴边挂着怀念的微笑。就在几天前，他还为要留在巴西岛，远离纳威过节而暴怒不已，但现在他已经在这里了，握着金妮的手，他想不出更好的方式来过圣诞节。这甚至可能是他一生中最美好的圣诞节。</p><p> </p><p>哈利弯下腰，抓起一块扁平的石头。他真希望自己有一支羽毛笔，可以在上面给金妮写点什么，写点特别的东西。仿佛听到了他的想法，石头上出现了两个翠绿色的字母：H + G。</p><p> </p><p>“啊呀！你怎么做到的？”金妮问道。</p><p> </p><p>哈利把石头放在她手里。“这样，当我离开的时候，你永远不会忘记我。”</p><p> </p><p>金妮盯着他，她的棕色眼睛在月光下发光。</p><p> </p><p>哈利想笑，想飞，想潜入大海深处。兴奋之情在他心中涌动。</p><p> </p><p>的确，这是他一生中最美好的圣诞节。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>